


Prima notte di nozze

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Fedeltà estrema [4]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: F/M, Marriage, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, first nights
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:55:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23131300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: La prima notte di nozze per Gamma e sua moglie.Scritta sentendo: Motion Blur - They're Just Ghosts (ft. Peter Jessy) | ♫ Copyright Free Music; https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IzbUSgZgNKI.AMARP0RN: 4 p0rnfest:KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN Aria/Gamma, prima notte di nozze
Relationships: Aria/Gamma (Katekyou Hitman Reborn!)
Series: Fedeltà estrema [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1480499





	Prima notte di nozze

Prima notte di nozze

Le pareti erano decorate da polverina dorata, che faceva risaltare gli specchi, dalla cornice in legno chiaro. 

I lampadari in vetro sembravano dei fiori bianchi, dagli steli in ferro battuto e le ampie foglie.

Aria accarezzò un mobiletto di legno sopra una televisione e si voltò, sorridendo.

“Qui è tutto fantastico”. Chiuse gli occhi e sorrise. “Questo posto sembra un hotel di lusso”.

Gamma si sedette sul letto, sfilandosi le scarpe e le sorrise.

“Boss, te l’ho detto tante volte. Non devi essere felice per forza” disse.

Aria gli si avvicinò, rispondendogli: “Questo è il giorno del mio matrimonio, sono felice per quello”.

Gamma le afferrò la mano e la trasse a sé, stringendola nella propria.

“Allora, Nona Giglio Nero, dimostramelo.

Non sorridere come Cielo, ma fammi vedere la tua vera gioia” rispose.

Aria si piegò in avanti e gli baciò il collo.

“La mia vera gioia potrebbe spaventarti, mio braccio destro” soffiò.

Gamma rabbrividì di piacere, arcuando la schiena e chiuse gli occhi, mentre il suo battito cardiaco accelerava.

“Voi non potrete mai farmi paura. Avete la mia fedeltà…”.

Aria prese la mano di lui e se la portò al viso, strofinandovi la guancia. Gamma le accarezzò la pelle e risalì, sfiorandole le labbra con il pollice.

“… e quello che più conta: il mio amore”. Concluse il fulmine.

\- Lei ha infranto così tante regole per me.

Ha preso con sé un americano e gli ha insegnato ad usare le fiamme.

Lei mi ha accolto quanto tutto il mondo mi dava la caccia. Mi ha dato uno scopo. Ha scelto di farmi essere uno dei suoi.

Nonostante nella mafia i bracci destri potessero essere solo tempeste, lei mi ci ha nominato lo stesso. Mi ha affidato la sua vita, mi ha permesso di combattere per lei. Non ero solo un soldato, non ero solo un hitman, ero il suo guardiano.

Lei, la figlia della scomparsa regina degli arcobaleno, una dea per questo mondo, ha deciso di amarmi.

Ora mi ha sposato. Dimenticando etichette e regole.

Lei è speciale, non può brillare di sorrisi riflessi, deve mostrare la vera natura del suo cielo coraggioso – pensò.

Le infilò la mano sotto la camicia rossa, accarezzandole il ventre nudo. La cullò contro di sé, Aria fece un’espressione furbetta.

Le sue iridi azzurre brillavano.

Gamma le sciolse le treccine ai lati del capo in cui erano acconciati i suoi capelli, mentre lei si sbottonava la camicia e la lasciava cadere sul letto.

Gamma slacciò le cravatte nere di tutti e due, iniziando a togliersi la camicia bianca.

“Il vestito da sposa ti stava così bene, ma pensavo che avrei preferito averti nuda per me” le soffiò all’orecchio.

Aria gli rispose: “Io preferisco quando me li compri i vestiti, ma posso esaudire il tuo desiderio”.

Gamma la spogliò completamente, mentre si toglieva i vestiti a sua volta, abbandonandoli sul letto e sul pavimento.

Aria si sfilò una pistola dalla fascia che teneva alla caviglia, liberandosi anche della fascia stessa.

Gamma, completamente ignudo, sentì il metallo della pistola che gli veniva puntata alla tempia, rabbrividì di piacere. Chiuse gli occhi e la baciò con foga, intrecciando la lingua con la sua.

“Premi il grilletto, se è quello che vuoi” esalò Gamma, riprendendo fiato.

Aria ridacchiò, puntandogli la pistola sotto al mento.

“Non ho bisogno di questa per sapere che la tua vita mi appartiene”. Socchiuse gli occhi. “Lo faccio perché mi diverte e so che ti eccita”.

Gamma le sussurrò con voce roca: “Oh sì, che mi ecciti”.

\- È attraverso la ‘gamma’ della luce che si creano tutti i colori. Lui è questo, pura energia elettrica che mi scorre nelle vene. Mi rende superiore alle divisioni delle ‘fiamme’, dei loro limitati ‘arcobaleni’.

Lui mi rende libera dalle regole folli di questo mondo. Mi sento veramente una dea – pensò Aria, stendendosi sul letto. Lo guardò mettersi sopra di lei.

Gamma la mordicchiò lì dove aveva un piccolo tatuaggio a forma di fiorellino dorato. La guardò con gli occhi liquidi, aveva recuperato dal comodino un condom. Se lo infilò, mentre la sua eccitazione si faceva sempre più evidente.

Aria lo spintonò, ribaltando le posizioni e si spogliò, mettendosi seduta su di lui. Gli puntò la pistola al petto, ascoltando il battito accelerato di lui.

Gamma le accarezzò un fianco.

“Preparami” ordinò Aria.

Gamma addolcì l’espressione, guardando in volto la moglie.

“Agli ordini, boss” sussurrò. La penetrò con un dito, guardando con gli occhi febbricitanti la pistola.

Aria gli afferrò la mano e l’obbligò ad andare più a fondo, aggiungendo altre dita, gemendo di piacere. Gettò indietro la testa, facendo ondeggiare i capelli morbidi.

Gamma entrò dentro Aria, che iniziò a dimenare il bacino, cavalcandolo, senza spostare la pistola, che ormai aveva lasciato un segno rossastro sul petto dello sposo.

Le due ciocche bionde erano aderite alla fronte sudata di Gamma, mentre i suoi capelli perfettamente lisciati si scompigliavano.

Gamma continuava a muoversi, dando il ritmo, i suoi seni si alzavano e abbassavano. Gamma ansimava, dando vita a versi rochi e brevi, passando lo sguardo dalla pistola al viso di lei.

Aria era sempre più umida, fletteva le gambe facendo cigolare il letto. Si sporse, ansimando, posando la pistola.

Pensò: - Ti voglio, sempre di più anima mia. Dolce amore mio, sappi che non ci saranno mai stupide leggi che ci separeranno. Saremo sempre insieme, dovunque andremo –.

\- Lei è stupenda! Io posso vederla com’è realmente.

Non un sorriso falso, ma uno vero. Sprizza energia, quella tristezza agli angoli degli occhi diventa nuova forza.

I Giglio nero sono resistenti, come una pianta che rinasce dalle ceneri. Cresceremo, ci rafforzeremo e aiuteremo i Vongola a cambiare questo mondo. La Mafia muterà e le brutture di questo mondo verranno spazzate via.

Tutti i bambini che abbiamo salvato e adottato potranno essere felice e non dei piccoli guerrieri. Noi due gli faremo da genitori.

Saremo liberi! – pensò Gamma.

“Estremo, Kora!” gridò, raggiungendo l’apice del piacere. Venne nel preservativo.

\- Da oggi posso finalmente dire che sei mio marito – pensò Aria, urlando a sua volta.


End file.
